Highschool Is a PAIN!
by Gadget101
Summary: The Boys are back, making two girls Unhappy but two more the opposite, but does the boys coming back really turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing? And why are strange things happening? Things blow up! Hearts get broken. And new Villains step on the scene along with much more mayhem in...Highschool is a PAIN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Third P.O.V**_

_"Beep...Beep...BEep..BEEp...BEEP!" _The sound of an alarm went off loudly.

_"BEEP...BEEP...BE-" _The alarm was cut off in the middle of its 'Beep' and a tired groan took place after it. The sound of covers ruffling were heard for a while. And soon a knock and voice.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock,*_

_"It's time to wake up..." _A sweet but tired voice said from the other side of the closed door.

_"mmm...go away.." _A black haired girl, mumbled before pulling the covers over her head.

Then the sound of door slamming open, made two girls jump out of bed, hitting the floor.

"Ow..." A brown haired girl said, getting up.

"What the Hell!" The grumpy black haired girl yelled, standing up, with a mean expression. She glared at the person standing in their doorway.

"It's time to get up, we've got school today." A girl with tired eyes and carrot orange hair said, before walking out the room.

"Jesus..." The brunette said before rubbing her eyes and walking over to the closet. The black haired girl, flopped on her back, in her bed. Huffing out air, before closing her eyes.

"Why do we have to go to school, every week." She mumbled to herself.

"Buttercup, get up." The brunette said, throwing a green towel at her. The black haired girl, groaned, before getting up, and slowly shuffling over to the bathroom.

The brown haired roommate looked up from what she was doing. And saw what Buttercup was doing.

"Hurry up. I need to take a shower after you , and you know how long it takes you. Especially early in the morning." She said, mumbling the last part to herself. Buttercup groaned again, before pushing the bathroom door open.

...

_Minutes Later.. _

Buttercup walked out the Bathroom, looking refreshed and least grumpy than before. She ran her fingers through her short black damp hair.

"Thank You for not taking so long this time." The brunette said, walking over to the bathroom, a purple towel in her hand.

"Your Welcome." She said to the lilac purpled eyed girl who closed the door, after sending a smile her way. The sound of water began to run, soon after.

Buttercup walked over to her bed to see some clothes laid out on her bed. She then opened the door to the bathroom, and looked over to the girl who was about to take her shirt off, but stop, half way through.

"What?!" She yelled/asked at Buttercup.

"Did you put those clothes on my bed?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"No, Bubbles did." She answered.

"Now, get out!" She yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes before closing the door and going back over to her bed. And looked down at the clothes.

"Hmm...guess she finally caught up with my kind of style..." She said out loud.

"Eh,close enough. Better than that girly shit she tries to make me wear." Buttercup mumbled before going over to a dresser, slipping on some underwear and a black bra.

The towel now on her waist , she walked over to the clothes and examined it before picking up the pants. They were black stylish ripped jeans. Buttercup unwrapped the towel from around her, and slid them on with ease. The jeans fitting her perfectly. She then picked up a white belt, and put it through the loops, and buckled it up, before moving to the shirt.

It was a black tank top with spaghetti straps. She put it on and fix the straps. She looked down and saw a crop top laying on the bed. It was the last thing laying there, but she just left it alone for now, and walked to the closet to get something.

She soon came back with a shoe box in her hands. She got a pair of socks, out her dresser and sat down on her bed. She slipped on the socks, before opening the box. Revealing a pair of green all stars converse high tops. She slipped them on and tied them up. She threw the empty box in the closet, and got a hair dryer to dry out her damp her.

When she was finish, her was hair was bouncy, straight, and looked & felt soft. By the time she put the hair dryer back, Blaze came out the bathroom. Her hair damp like Buttercup's once was.

Buttercup, noticed her but didn't look at her. She walked over to her bed and put on the green crop top, that had long sleeves that ended a few inches above her elbow. One side hanging off one side of her shoulder. She then sighed and started to get her stuff together for school.

_**Buttercup's P.O.V**_

I finished, packing up my stuff, but left my back-pack on the bed. I went out the room, closing the door behind me. Giving Blaze some privacy to change.

I went to the kitchen for something to eat. When I made it to the kitchen, Blossom and Bubbles were already in here, chowing down on some cereal.

"Morning." I said, as I made my way to the fridge.

"Morning." Bubbles said.

"Good Morning." Blossom said, as she went over to the sink to wash her bowl and spoon off.

"Is Blaze ready yet?" Blossom asked, leaning on the counter.

"No, she just got out of the shower a few minutes ago." I said,biting into an apple. Still raiding through the fridge. When I found nothing else I wanted. I closed the fridge and turned to my two sisters.

I noticed Blossom was wearing her hair a different way. It had a slight curl to it, and was a little shorter than usually. She hat a pink head band on, matching her rosy pink eyes, and a bit of lip gloss, making her lips shine.

"Blossom, did you cut your hair?" I asked, walking over to her. I took a piece of hair between two fingers, and then let it go, letting it fall back into place. Her was now at her waist.

"Yeah, why? Is it bad?" She said sweeping her bang out of her eye a bit.

"No, it looks good. I like it," I said.

"Thanks." She said. I got a look at what she was wearing.

A black shirt with a pink sweater. Black tights that stop over her ankles a few inches. A pink skirt, and pink ballet shoes.

"Morning Blaze." Bubbles said, going over to the sink with her dishes.

"Morning." She said, her voice sounding tired still.

"Morning." Me and Blossom said. Blaze grabbed some fruit from the fridge.

"What's up with you?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm tired." She said, while sticking a piece of fruit in her mouth. I said nothing else, and took another bite of my apple. I got a glance at what she was wearing; a purple tee with black skinny jeans and brown boots that match her chestnut brown hair, that was curly and stop mid-back.

"Are you guys ready? We gotta leave, or we're gonna be late." Bubbles said. I didn't even realize she left, already.

She had her golden Blonde hair in a high ponytail, that was curly. And her bang covered her left hair, but you could still see her baby blue eye through the strands of hair. I noticed she was wearing her cheerleader outfit; the colors blue, yellow, and white. blue converse to match. And poms-poms in her right hand as she held her back-pack on her back, with the help of her left hand holding it up.

"Cheerleader practice today?" I asked, even though her clothes gave me a obvious answer.

"What do you think?" She said, looking at me with a little annoyance.

"I was just asking." I said with a smile before, walking down the hall, to my room. I went in and got my back-pack and skateboard. And back to the living, where the others were waiting.

"Ready?" Bubbles asked me.

"What do you think?" I said with a smirk. Bubbles playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door. We headed out and walked down the stairs of our apartment. When we made it to the Bottom, I dropped my skateboard and rode it over to the car. I waited for the others to come.

"Who's driving?" I asked as they came up to me.

"Bubbles." Blaze and Blossom said. Bubbles already had the keys in hand. She unlocked the doors and we got into the white Bugatti. And began to ride to Townsville Central.

While we wait to get to teenage hell also known as Highschool. Why don't I tell you about what's going on with us.

As you all know, My name is Buttercup Untonium, the toughest PowerPuff Girl. I lived with my sisters Blossom, Bubbles, and Blaze. Blossom being the oldest, me and Bubbles being the middle children and Blaze being the youngest. We moved out of the house and found are own apartment. We got the car from the Professor on our birthday, which was the day we moved out. We are Seventeen, and are seniors at Townsville Central High.

Things have changed around here in Townsville. And so have we. First off, we have new Mayor. And he's Douchebag one at that. When he came into office, the first thing he did was ban us from using our powers. He's lucky that the crime rate in Townsville has gone down.

Anyways, We been going on with life without using our powers. And surprisingly we've been doing alright. We all work at the same job, that we enjoy. It's called 'Ice Scream' A halloween theme Ice-Cream shop.

We've also deveolped over the years. Our shirts are filled out by our chest. And it's the same with our rear-ends, Hehehe. We've got curves and Me and Blossom along with Blaze have boyfriends.

"Buttercup, come on." I heard Blaze say. I quickly got out of the car. My Back-pack on my back and my skateboard in my hand. I rode it down the side walk, as I said goodbye to my sister as we went to our seprate group of friends. I skated around a little bit, before I went over to three of my friends. Saydes, Justin and Alex.

Saydes, having Dirty Blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and her skin being palish peach. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans, green tennis shoes and a green jacket with black designs on it.

Justin, having light brown hair that stopped at his neck and green eyes, his skin being a peachy color. He was wearing Blue baggy jeans, a white shirt, and black Nikes.

Alex, having short dark brown hair and brown eyes, her skin being light brown. she was wearing a white shirt with black and yellow short sleeves with a cartoon chibi Batman on it, with dark blue jeans and white Nike hightops.

"Hey guys." I said stopping in front them.

"Hey BC." Justin and Saydes said.

"Hey Butters."Alex smiled.

"So what are you guys up to?" I asked

"Nothing." They all answered. I huffed.

"Have you seen Mitch anywhere?" I asked.

"I seen him go inside, before you came." Justin said.

"Alright, Thanks. Catch you guys later." I said riding off on my skateboard

"Bye." I heard them say, as I rode off.

I rode up to the front of the school and walked up the stairs , into the school. When I walked in, I saw the halls were empty. I began to walk down the hall, looking for Mitch.

I walked around for a few minutes, before I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw who it was.

"Mitch!" I said giving him a hug, and then a peck on the cheek. Guess you know who my boyfriend is now. Mitch had brown shaggy hair, brown dark eyes and brown freckles. He had gotten taller over the years also.

"Umm...BC. I need to talk to you." He said a little nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked a little worried.

"How do I say this...Buttercup?" He mumbled to his self before calling my name.

"What is it Mitch?" I said getting annoyed.

"Buttercup, I'm breaking up with you." He said looking away. I frowned.

"What?" I said, a little angry.

"Look, it's just I met someone else and..." I didn't let him finish. I just walked away.

Well...I guess you know who my boyfriend _**was **_now...

_**Third P.O.V **_

"I can't believe this." Buttercup mumbled to herself, as she walked down the sighed, as she turned the corner. She looked up and swept her bang out her face, only to see her little sister in the hallway all by herself. She walked up to her sad little sister and asked what was wrong. Blaze didn't answer she just pointed to the door that they were standing a foot from.

Buttercup walked over and looked through the glass. And what I she saw didn't make me happy.

"Is that Bryce liplocking with Natasha?" She asked, not really wanting an answer. Blaze looked down and glared at the tiles on the floor.

Buttercup walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. Blaze huffed, before walking off. not a few feet away, passing the door, to get to her locker. It took a while before she opened it.

Buttercup walked up to her and asked her if she was okay. She said nothing. The bell rung interrupting the two sisters. Blaze began to open her locker. Buttercup glared at the door, the two, name Bryce and Natasha are in.

Teens, from grades 9th to 12th crowded the halls. Some going into classes. Some standing and talking or playing in the hallway.

Buttercup went to her locker which was a locker down from Blaze. Blaze grabbed her stuff before slamming her locker and walking away. She walked into the class where Bryce and Natasha are. Her head looking down as she entered. Buttercup groaned, when she realized. It was the class that her and her sister had first. She rolled her eyes before closing her locker.

"Best fucking way to start the day off." She said sarcastically, walking into the class room...

* * *

_**Okay, Okay before you say anything, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I wanted to rewrite the story. And honestly I think it's coming out better than the other one. Don't you agree?**_

_**Well don't worry, because I'm going to work on all of my stories and try to update them after I come to school and do my homework, because I, Gadget101, will make it up to you no matter what!**_

_**...but you have to promise to work with me and not get mad, because I have to watch my siblings at the same time also. ^_^!**_

_**Again, I'm sorry for those who wanted me to update the old one. I wanted to rewrite it. I even gave a new name and everything! So tell me what you think?!**_

_**And you have tell me the truth, nothing but truth and only the truth. Hahaha xD, god I'm so corny...**_

**_By The Way:_**

**_Saydes and Justin belong to StarBlaze13!_**

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Till Next Time...**_

_**Smiles and GUNS *XD* **_

* * *

_I Do Not Own The PPG or The RRB, or Saydes & Justin. Just my Oc's and Plot ^_^!_

_Sorry for the errors throughout the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Buttercup walked over and sat right next to Blaze. She saw that Byrce and Natasha weren't in the class any more, so she turned to her.

"Blaze, are you okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine, please stop asking." She said calmly. Buttercup obeyed, letting slience take over the two for a while. Buttercup sighed before she said something.

"Mitch broke up with me, just incase you wanted to know." She said, Blaze looked at her but didn't respond in words, but with a simple rub on the back. Buttercup knew it was one of Blaze's way of showing she cared. Bubbles and Blossom soon entered in the classroom. They came over to the table, and sat next to them. Blossom by Buttercup and Bubbles by Blaze.

Bubbles gave Blaze a hug.

"Bubbles what are you doing?" Blaze asked, still in her sisters embrace.

"I heard what happened between you and Byrce." She said, before breaking the hug.

"What happened?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaze and Byrce broke up. Everbody is saying that Bryce saw Blaze with some other guy." Bubbles said, answering her question

"Wait, Wait, if you heard that why would you give her a hug, wouldn't hit her on something?" Buttercup asked her Bubbly sister.

"Oh..." She said before punching Blaze in the arm.

"Ow!" She yelled at her, lucky their were only a few kids in the class room.

"Bad Blaze, you shouldn't do things like that." Bubbles said, making Buttercup and Blossom laugh.

"Bubbles I didn't really mean it, and it happened the other way around." Buttercup said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said giving Blaze a hug again.

"Well Mitch broke up with BC. I think she needs a hug too." Blaze said, looking over to Buttercup who was now glaring at her. Blossom gasp.

"Buttercup, why didn't you tell us." She said, hitting her arm softly.

"It happened this morning, same thing with Blaze and Bryce. I don't even know, how Bubbles knew that, it happened just a few minutes ago before the bell rung." She said to them.

Before anybody could reponse, the second bell rung. Signaling school had started. Kids that were still in the hall way, swarmed into the classroom, and ran over to their seats.

The Science Teacher came into the classroom, as all the students quite down. The teacher cleared his throat before talking.

"Good Morning everyone." He said, The class greeting him back.

"As you all know, today is the of the project and..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He stopped talking and went to see who it was. It took a couple minutes before he came back in the classroom. This time with four teen boys following behind him, one with red-orange hair, and a blood red hat that matched his blood red eyes. Another with Forest green eyes and spiky jet black hair. A bored expression his face, which turned into a smirk when he saw a certain with dirty blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes, a small smile on his face when he looked in a certain direction. The last one having messy hazel brown hair and Royal purple eyes. He glanced up and looked away quickly after seeing a certain someone.

"Everybody, these are new students..." The teacher began. All the girls stared at in awe and some with lustful looks, sparkles in all their eyes. As the class began mumble and whispering things to one another. Even the puffs started checking them out.

_**Bubbles' Thoughts:**_

_Oh My God! It can't be!_

_**Blossom's Thoughts:**_

_That red headed one seems familiar, and...Kind of cute." _

_**Buttercup's Thoughts:**_

_They seem very familiar... _

Blaze was to busy paying attention to her hands than to what was happening. Blossom had a light blush upon her face, as she stared at the red headed teen, even though she knew it was bad, since she already had a boyfriend. Bubbles had a surprise face, was cheering in her head for some reason. And Buttercup kept her concentration on the faces on the teen boys trying to remember who they were.

"Boys, introduce yourselves..." The teacher said after he got through talking, and the class stop their mumbles and whispers...

"Well I'm Brick..." His voice sounded low and husky. His blood red eyes glancing over to Blossom. Who had a shock face, her light blush still showing.

_**Blossom Thoughts:**_

_**Oh My GOD! It can't be, this must be a joke.**_

"Butch." The forest green eyed one said, a smirk on his face. While, as Buttercup's concentrated face turned into a shock one. And soon... a pissed one.

_**Buttercup's Thoughts:**_

_**Are you serious right now, AH! Fuck My LIFE!.**_

"Boomer." He waved,and gave a small smile. His dark blue eyes, sparkling with excitement. Bubbles covering her smile, as she squealed in her head, for some reason, instead of showing a shock or pissed off face like her sisters.

_**Bubbles' Thoughts:**_

_**It is! I KNEW IT! AAHH! **_

"And I'm Blade." He said, looking at a certain girl with a small smile that grew on his face. And after hearing his name, she looked up, hoping it was not true. And to her displeasure, it was. She frowned and glared at him. She then turned away soon enough as a blush grew upon her face.

_**Blaze's Thoughts:**_

_**mmm...Why now?**_

"Thank you, now may you go take a seat the chairs, where the Utonium sisters are please." The four boys walked off one behind another. Soon sitting in their seats in front of the girls.

"Okay, as I was saying. You all know, today is the day we start the group science project..." The teacher said, has people started to groan or silently cheer yes.

"...They're eight people in each group. And there are eight people each long table in this room. This means your partners are the people that are sitting at your table. You all will work together to complete this project. Which is due in two weeks..." More people in the class room groaned.

"And you will not get any homework from this class, but you will in class work. I'll give you time to work on them, in class either in the beginning or towards the end of class. Right now you'll have all class period to work on the project. And a little bit of time tomorrow." He said before sitting down in his chair.

"I will take attendance and then you'll start discussing what you'll do for your projects." He said before getting on his computer and began calling names.

_**(Minutes later...) **_

The kids chattered and laughed, some even played around. While others were actually doing the work. The puffs and the 'new students' were doing nothing but staring at each other. Blossom still in a little shock. Buttercup still pissed, Bubbles happy as ever but not showing it and Blaze, who was just plain out ignoring them, wouldn't even look up at them.

After all the silence over the eight, Brick cleared his throat...

"So..." Was all he said, before Blossom quickly got up from her seat and walked over to the teacher's desk. Brick's eyes following her as she walked. A big smirk growing his on face.

Blossom soon came back. She grabbed her bag, and looked up at them.

"Let's go." Was all she said, before walking away. Everybody raised an eyebrow, before getting up and following her out the classroom.

"Bloss, where are we going?" Buttercup asked her as they walked down the hall.

"The library..." She said as they turned the corner.

All the way in the back of them all, was Boomer and Bubbles, the two walking side by side with each other. When the group turned a corner again, Bubbles took Boomer's hand and pulled them somewhere else, with out the others noticing.

Bubbles peaked around the corner, to see if they were out of sight. When they were out of sight, she turned to Boomer with a big smile on her face and gave him a tight hug.

_**Bubbles's P.O.V **_

"Ah! You came back!" I screamed, but not too loud. I felt his arms wrap around me, as he hugged me back.

"I told you I would." He chuckled. I looked up at him, still smiling.

"I missed you..." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist; pulling me close. Since Boomer was taller than me now, I stood on the tip of my toes and gave him a kiss. He kissed back quickly. His lips were warm and he tasted sweet like candy. I giggled mid through the kiss, Boomer parted, as I giggled some more.

"What's wrong?" He said, a small smile on his face as he laughed a little.

"I'm just happy that you're back." I said, giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Come on let's go before the others come looking for us." He said smiling as we walked off.

...

While walking to the library, Boomer stayed quiet. I poked him in the arm, getting his attention.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as we turned the corner.

"Nothing..." He mumbled. I pouted a little.

"Come on, tell me." I said pulling on his arm. He chuckled, before taking his arm back.

"Nothing." He said. I frowned this time.

"I'll tell you when we get to the library." He said as we turned the corner.

* * *

**_Library_**_**...**_

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Bubbles and Boomer entered the library. They saw Blossom and Brick sitting at table. Brick was playing with a pencil twirling it around in his hand. While Blossom sat on the other side of the table reading a book.

They passed them, and looked down the aisles of the book cases. And one of the aisles, they saw Buttercup texting on her phone, in another Butch, surprising enough reading a chapter book. Bubbles giggled a little before walking off behind Boomer. Butch looked up from the book to see who it was but found no one but himself around.

Going to the Back of the library, Boomer finally found what he was looking for. He went over and tapped on a brunette's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hey Boomer."

"Hello." He said taking a seat next to her, Bubbles left the two, and went looking for something, or someone maybe...

...

_**Blaze's P.O.V **_

"Where's Bubbles going?" I said as my sister walked off.

"She went to go look for something. Listen Blaze I need to ask you something..." He said immediately changing the subject.

"Umm...Okay, I gue..."

"Great, but you can't get mad when ask you, got it?" He said not letting me finish my sentence.

"Um...O-okay..." I said, confused.

"Do You...Um...hate Blade?" He finished asking me, but I didn't answer. I let out a deep breath, before looking down at what was doing. Which was writing some notes down, from one of the books I found for the project.

"Blaze...You kno..." I stopped him before he could finish the word.

"Boomer, look I really don't feel like talking about this right now." I said, my voice a bit low. I heard him sigh before, he got up from the chair.

"Kay, I guess I'll talk to you later then..." He said before patting me on the back.

"J-Just try to think about it..." He said before leaving. I let out a shaky breath, that I didn't even know I was holding. God my head is killing me.

I rubbed the side of my head before I started writing notes down again.

A few minutes passed by before, I heard someone walking, and in the corner of my eye I saw a figure standing next to me. I waited for them to say something, but when a minute passed I finally looked over to see who it was. I frowned at the sight of who it was.

"Why are you here?" I asked, not really caring for an answer.

"I can't see my girl is up too." He said taking a seat next to me. I went back to what I was doing.

"I'm not your girl, remember you proved that when you lied to everybody about us breaking up." I said not looking up at him. I heard him chuckle. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"That you really think I would do that. Natasha went around spreading that rumor around not me. And plus..." He said scooting the chair over to me.

"You're too beautiful to break up with." He whispered as he moved my hair behind my ear. My face heated up, as I quickly scooted away from him, moving my stuff toward me afterward.

"E-Even if you didn't spread it, you still cheated." I said, now looking at him. I saw him stiffen a little. He didn't say anything, he just sat there.

Everything was quiet, then he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a big...

_**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM! **_

We both jumped as the blaring sounds of the fire alarm with off...

* * *

**Hehehe! I ended the chapter with a cliffy HA!**

**I finally finish this, and it's 26 minutes passed 12:00 in the morning and probably going to be up pass 12:40 to 1:00 A.M. depending how long this author's note is. **

**I know some parts are cliche but, to be honest, this based off the old story the was even more cliche, but this is how it is going to be until I get to the climax of the story, which is coming really, really soon. Hehe! **

**I don't know what else to say...ehhh...erm...I don't know? Ppbbtt...I'll just ask a question than before I leave, What do you think I should with do with Bryce and Blaze? I just wanna see what you guys and gals think is going to happen...**

**Okay that's it's for now...**

**Don't Forget to Review...**

**I'm Sleepy, so Until Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS...I'm going to bed... -.-**

* * *

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB, just the plot and my characters_

_Sorry for the errors in the story, I was half a sleep at some point so sorry..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_The students in the library quickly headed for the door, leaving their stuff behind. Once outside they followed the other students that headed their way. Students filled the outside of the school, everybody stared at the school that had smoke coming from it._

_"What do you think it was?" Bubbles whispered to Boomer, still staring at the school. Boomer shrugged. He stared until something else caught his attention._

**Boomer's P.O.V **

I tilted my head a little, and raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked me. I quickly pointed to what I was looking at.

"Whose that?" I said looking the boy next to Blaze. He had light brown messy hair, hazel green eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"His name is Byrce. He's Blaze's Ex." Bubbles told me, I looked over to her. Then switched back to the building that still had smoke coming from it. I felt something tug on my shirt. I turned and saw it was just Bubbles trying to get my attention.

"What's the matter Bubs."

"I know you care, and I care too, but you can't push it. You have to let it happen. You know she has trust issues..." She gave me a hug before talking again.

"...and I know my little sister, and I also know she still loves Blade just like I still love you." She giggled as she tippy toed to give me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled and nodded down at her, I gave her kiss on the head.

"I'm going to find my brothers, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." She smiled.

"Hey! Bubbles!" I heard someone call out for her. A ruby red haired with brown eyes girl came by her side before I left.

"Hey Kimmy!" She said running off toward her. I began to search for my brothers after that. It only took me a few minutes until I ran into Butch.

"Hey, Bro." Butch said hitting on the back.

"Ow." I let out as I looked over to him.

"Hey." I said, my back started to sting a little.

"Where's Brick and Blade?" I asked him, as I looked over to the smoke that was slowly fading away.

"Brick doing nerd stuff, and Blade is around here somewhere." He answered. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject.

"Do you know what happened?" I turned to him, as I asked.

"Yup." He said, saying nothing else.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Oh, it was a chemical spill or a chemical reaction in chemistry class, and it blew up the lab o..." He started to explain but stopped at the sound of a megaphone being turned on.

_**Third P.O.V... **_

A woman who stood 5'3 and had light brown hair and gray eyes began to talk to the students through the megaphone.

"Good morning students, may I have your attention please..." She began as students started to quiet down. Some still talking could be heard in the crowd of teens.

"As you all may know, an accident has occurred in the chemistry lab. And we are thankful that nobody was hurt." More students began to quiet down and listen to the little ol' lady who talked through the big megaphone.

"And I'm going to inform you all that today is your lucky day. When you hear the gym coach, Mr. Russell , you'll all go and grab your things from inside and head home because school is letting out early!" She cheered, and so did the students, The little old lady turned off the megaphone and the gym teacher blew the whistle seconds after. The teenage students began to walk back into the school, some kids running to it...

...

_**Third P.O.V**_

_**...Somewhere Else...**_

_*****__Cough! Cough! Hack! Cough!__*** **__"Bleh, look at me! MY hair is a mess and I'm covered in ash!" The sound of a girl's voice, complained._

_"Would you quiet down..." A deep husky voice said._

_"Yeah! I'm trying to watch TV here." I young boy's voice said, as he pointed to the screen of the TV that played an old cartoon. The girl rolled her eyes._

_"Well excuse me, I'll try to cough my lungs out a little quieter for you..." She said with sarcasm._

_"Thank You." The young boy said returning to his cartoons. The girl rolled her eyes, and dusted herself off, only to make more dust come off, causing her to cough again._

_"What were you doing anyway?" The young boy asked in a curious tone._

_I was doing my job, spying on them like the master asked me to." The girl answered._

_"That still doesn't explain how you ended up looking like...That." The deep husky voice asked._

_"Grr...If you must know, I almost got caught and had to find somewhere to hide. I found an empty classroom and turns out it was the chemistry lab..." She started to explain..._

_"And let me guess, you tripped and knocked over some chemicals, and it made an explosion." The young boy said laughing afterwards._

_"Shut up, it's not funny." _

_"Wait, that actually happened, Haha! Oh My God, I can't believe this!" The young boy said, laughing uncontrollably. The girl glared at him and growled._

_"Whatever, I'm going to clean up." She said through her teeth. The young boy still laughing loudly as he held his stomach..._

_"Moron..."_

* * *

**_Hehe! I finshed...Finally, and I know, I know, it's short. And there's nothing I can do about because, I don't know what else to put in here and i'm going to try and make the 4th chapter longer, just for you guys! ^_^! I gotta go, hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Don't forget to Review..._**

**_Til Next Time..._**

**_Smiles and GUNS *XD*_**

* * *

_Sorry for the errors in the story._

_I do not own the PPG or the RRB, just my OC's and the Plot..._


End file.
